Who are you?
by vampiretrees
Summary: Sorry for the really lame title but i never gave this fanfic a name. It's the orgin of Johnny, Powderpoe and Cat but that's too long for a title.
1. Chapter 1

So far this is one of the best fanfics I think i've written. It explians where Johnny, Powderpoe and I are from.

----------------

-On the Massive-

Worker: Sirs! There appears to be a ship coming in! And someone on it's screaming about nachos!

Tallest Red: It can't be...

Tallest Purple: It can't be a year already!

Tallest Red: Anyone but-

A voice: HERE'S JOHNNY!

The door burst open. Three Irken stand in the doorway, kicked open by one with one eye a bright shiny silver and the other a normal green with clothes of different grays, Cat. Next to her stood Johnny, her clothes red, orange, and yellow. Her eyes started orange at the top faded into red which faded into yellow. The third, Powderpoe, had black eyes and white and light gray clothes.

Tallest Red: Johnny, Cat, and Powderpoe...

Johnny: HIYA DAD! -tackles Tallest Red-

Cat: HI! -Tallest Purple gets hit with 110 pounds of Cat-

Powderpoe: HI PEOPLE! -tackles random communications officer-

Red: Hello... (painfully) dear...

Purple: Great to see you... -twitches under pain of having a decent sized irken on his shoulders holding onto his antennae-

Cat: I want nachos!

Purple: Here! Take them and get off my shoulders -hands thing of nachos-

Cat jumps off Purple's shoulders humming and eating nachos.

Red (to Johnny): So... What have you learned?

Johnny: DIB IS FLAMMABLE!

Red (whispering to Purple): Is that important?

Red (turning to Cat): And you?

Cat: I LOVE GIR!

Red: Okaaaaaaay... -turns to Powderpoe- You?

Powderpoe: ME LIKE cough POWDER!

Red: That's not new...

Purple: You were supposed to visit all the Invaders. It's your duty as tallests-in-training and their advisor. It says here you only went to Earth.

Cat: We got lost!

Johnny: We simply visited places we didn't intend to see.

Red: You tried to take over the planet.

Johnny: So?

Red: You weren't supposed to do that...

Purple: You were supposed to visit the invaders! All you did was blow up the same big headed boy over and over, hug robots, and eat stuff!

Cat: I wanna sammich now!

Purple: NO SANDWITCHES WHILE WE'RE LECTURING YOU!

Cat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Red: As I was saying you will-

Cat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Red: You will-

Cat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Purple: FINE! Here's a sandwitch!

Cat: SAMMICH! -eats it-

Red: You have a new assignment. AND THIS TIME NO GETTING DISTRACTED! You're job is to destroy Zim.

Cat: -gasps- Can I have Gir then?

Red: Sure, whatever.

Cat: SWEET!

Purple (whispering to Red): Great motivational skills.

Red (whispering back): Thanks.

Johnny: Onward to boom!

They all jump back in the ship from which they came and start flying back to earth.

Cat: Let's sing annoying songs on the way there!

Johnny, Cat, and Powderpoe: In the mushroom,  
The mighty mushroom,  
Fiona sleeps tonight!

Cat: Wawa!

Cat, Powderpoe, and Johnny: A mushroomway a mushroomway a mushroom way a mushroom way!


	2. Chapter 2

More chaos and doom as they move near Dib and he finds out what they are.

-----------------

6 MONTHS LATER

Johnny, Powderpoe, and Cat:  
In the jungle,  
The freaky jungle,  
Homer rides a freak!

Cat: We're here!

They land in an open space inbetween two houses right across from Dib's house.

Dib: GAZ! DAD! THERE'S ALIENS MOVING IN ACROSS THE STREET!

Gaz: Why can't you explode?

Dib begins twitching violently and several pictures of Johnny appear in his super-sized head. Dib runs out side to watch. Unfortuanatly his cameras are brocken.

Suddenly three aliens come out and look around. They don't see Dib and appear to be fighting over something.

Cat: I WANNA MANSION!

Johnny: IT WON'T FIT!

Powderpoe: We should just get a regular house.

Cat: Fine! (mumbling) meanamators.

Johnny does a quick sketch of a house and it puts the device in the ground. Dib stares, dumbfounded, as a skinny three story house appears from the ground. The aliens were crounching over a small screen on their ship and pressing stuff on it.

Cat: I wanna be a chicken!

Johnny: Our old disguises are fine we don't need to change them!

Cat: You're so hurtful! -trips and lands in the costume thingy- -rumbling is heard and cat hissing noises then Cat launches out with her giant t-shirt, wristbands and short brown hair attached-

Meanwhile across the street Dib sees one of them trip and land in a device. When she comes out she looks framilier, but Dib's too far away to tell. Then the black eyed one walks in it and comes out. Dib tries to sneak closer and is alomst hit by a car. Then the final alien steps in and comes out. Dib has made it to the other side of the street without being seen and gasps.

Dib: No... not... Johnny...

They turn around at his voice. Johnny says somethign to Cat and she runs at Dib. Dib tries to run but his hit in the back of the head with something hard.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has unspeakable evils! I'm happy.

-

-Dib wakes up. He is on a dissection table thing-

Dib: Are you going to cut me up!

Johnny: And have Cat barf on the carpet? Fat chance.

Cat (singing in the background): But that's enough of that disgusting drink, it tastes like Cat barf. Cat barf, Cat barf.

Dib: Eww... So what are going to do with me?

Johnny (whispering to Powderpoe): What ARE we going to do?

Powderpoe (whispering back): I dunno. Leave Cat to deal with him?

Johnny (whispering still): Good idea!

Powderpoe: We have decided that we will leave the decsion to Cat.

Cat: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.

Dib: (gulp)

-5 seconds later Cat appears with a TV and some DVDs-

Dib: What are you going to do? Make me watch educational television? I've become IMMUNE!

Cat: Heck no. -plugs in TV- That would be TOO nice... I'm gonna make you watch (creepy music) the Bubas.

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-5 hours later-

Dib: MAKE IT STOP I BEG OF YOU!

Cat: Fine stop screaming.

Dib: Whew. I though I was a gone- no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE POWER RANGER! PLEASE NOT THE POWER RANGERS!

-5 more hours later Dib is twitching violently on the dissection table thing-

Dib: Help... me...

-Johnny, Powderpoe, and Cat walk back in (what you though i'd stay for the bubas and the power rangers?)-

Johnny: Release him back into the wild.

-Dib is dropped out side, on the pavement-

Dib: That was dumb...

-walks home-

Zim walks by and looks at Dib.

Zim: Who dares do my job! VENGANCE FOR ZIM!

Dib: ALIENS! ALIENS! Why am I yelling this at you? Anywa, CAT AND JOHNNY AND POWDERPOE ARE ALIENS!

Zim: You didn't know that?

Dib: Huh?

Zim: It was obvious from the start, advanced cloning technology, shirts from the Outer Limits rock concert, and Johnny's shirt that says "Living on Earth Sux"

Dib: I though that was a goth thing... Anyway, WE MUST STOP THEM!

Zim: Why are you telling me this. I won't do anything.

Dib: I don't know.

Suddenly Dib spontatiously combusts.

-

Johnny was complaining that Dib wasn't blowing up enough...


End file.
